Handful of Leftovers
by lealila
Summary: or maybe it's a handful of dust. Companion to Take My Hand. Drabbles.
1. Introducing

_**so, ah. originally, this was a chapter. but then i started writing the second part with greti. and, well…i hope you enjoy. and review. but only if you want to. **_

_Handful of Leftovers_

_or maybe it's just a handful of dust. hands-verse. drabbles._

Ahsoka Tano slips by humans and zabraks and aliens alike, racing towards Master Windu's quarters. He wanted to see her, and _NOW would be a wonderful time, Padawan Tano_. (She laughed once he disconnected. After all, he was the one who trained her, found her; Ahsoka is used to all his quirks.)

Finally arriving, she pauses before stepping through the door. Makes a small bow.

"Ahsoka. Sit down." She complies. Mace offers a slight smile. "We're waiting for Sugi Berj and Biggs Darklighter. They…need to hear this, too."

Ahsoka frowns. "Hear what?"

Master Windu bores into her. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Greti was born on Lanteeb, she will someday be told. An Outer Rim planet that no one's heard of.<p>

("And you're mother's name was Bohle," Qui-Gon says. "We don't know—never knew—your father's name.")

She'll be seventeen when she is told this. Long after the galaxy has met its match, and the Organa Twins took different hands. Long after Greti has met a gang of smugglers, and with them, a Force-sensitive twenty year-old who was supposed to capture her. But ended up captured himself. Long after Greti left Tattoine leaving her Jedi protector behind.

("Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You left, remember?"

"Not by choice.")

* * *

><p>Vader visits his family one once after he leaves. and when he goes, he finds that nothing has changed. Beru still cannot get pregnant. Vader offers to help, in anyway. Pay money for them to get off planet; see a real doctor. Use the Force. But Owen blatantly refuses.<p>

"We don't need your help, Anakin. We are quite fine on our own."

Beru stands in the background, still not used to conceding. To let someone else—_a man_—make most of the decisions. But she still loves him enough to forgo Mlioik traditions.

The couple let him stay the night. But Vader leaves before either wakes. He stops briefly before his mother's grave; kneeling in the morning light.

"I'm trying Mom. But they won't listen." Anakin abeyances. "When you died, I left. Almost right away. But I'm saving the galaxy so there aren't any more murders like yours. I hope you understand."

He leaves, becoming Vader once again. And when he arrives hours after the Alliance, at the rendezvous point, Padmé doesn't say anything.


	2. Handful of Being

He's named after his father, but takes his mother's last name, per Mlio tradition. He looks like his mother, but has most of his father's personality. But he got that restlessness from his mom.

To their disappointment.

Biggs enters the Rebellion because it's right. Here on Tattoine—there's nothing to fight for.

And besides that. He wants to know what happened to Anakin, and Biggs suspects that he went to the Rebellion.

_(and they've nowhere else to go.)_

* * *

><p>Padmé smiles at his back. "You know, most people knock. I mean, you're welcome any time. Except when I'm sleeping, which, oddly enough, I was just doing. So if you want to come back in a few hours, I would greatly appreciate that. But if you don't, you are welcome to lounge and keep quiet while I go back to sleep."<p>

Vader freezes. Snaps around in a circle and rushes up to her pulling her into a hug. Padmé laughs, squeals, and doesn't protest when he spins her.

"Four months. _Gods_. Padmé, I didn't even know if you were here. Thought you were on some Rebellion mission or other. No one would tell me."

Back on the ground, she doesn't wipe her grin. "I asked them not to. I wanted to surprise you, if you arrived, which I figured you would. You always come here."

He nuzzles her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Obi-Wan likes to sing. No particular reason as to why, just that sometimes it calms him down. He does it privately though, since he suspects that no one aboard the <em>Tyi <em>will approve.

(Once, Lord Organa catches him.

Obi-Wan expects a punishment.

"Just don't sing in front of my sister.")

_(Sometimes, Obi-Wan hears Lord Organa singing under his breath, too.)_

_**review?**_


	3. Handful of Colours

"How old are you, exactly?"

"Excuse me?" He looks up from his meal pac.

"You heard me." Siri crosses her arms and stares him down. He looks too young to be an admiral, to be so heavily involved in the Sith's dealings.

"Only twenty." A shrug. "On my home world, there are combat classes one can take when they're extremely young—I believe the minimum is five. And there are other classes, military camps, and lessons that are available as one becomes older."

"Is military a big ordeal or, tradition?"

"Neither. Purely optional."

A frown. On the worlds she's been to, military has been a big thing, or non-existent. "Where are you from?"

"Stewjon." Kenobi blinks and turns back to his food, effectively ending the conversation. Siri departs without a word.

* * *

><p>Mace Windu doesn't know what to say. Should he answer, or let it be? Mace may not be the right person—send Ahsoka to Yoda and have him answer?<p>

"Master!" the Padawan snaps. Two minutes and no reply. She's impatient.

_What is she hears it from someone else? _Mace kneels to the girls height. "Ahsoka. Sometimes, people make mistakes. Sometimes they're at the wrong place at the wrong time, or they've found something to fight for." He can see her thoughts connecting people to words—_bailqui-gonbiggs—_and Mace is almost grateful, because this is hard to explain as it is. But then. It means she is growing up too fast, knows too much, for a thirteen year old.

"And Ahsoka, sometimes people want something different."

"You mean like you and Lady Organa's new protégé?"

* * *

><p>Maul wakes up. Sees a million shining stars, and wonders where he is. There is a rustle, and he turns his horned head to see Yoda suddenly standing before him.<p>

"Lord Maul?"

Oh. He remembers now.

"What happened?"

_(this is your fault—!_

_i'm trying to help you. right now, you're becoming less and less the jedi you could be! you're my friend, Obi-Wan, let me help!_

_you're going to stop me._

_i'll try.)_

Maul closes his eyes, and looks away. "I tried."


End file.
